And Forever More
by Lithium012
Summary: A slice of life type of story. Hope you enjoy and I suck so much at summaries. But it's one of those high school romances everyone reads. Rated M for swearing, sex and overall yaoi I guess. Note: I do not own One Piece or it's characters. ZoSan/SanZo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story. Yes, I'll be doing 2 at once because my brain is weird. Anyways, this story does take place in an Alternate Universe because for some reason I prefer that. Not saying the One Piece Universe isn't good, just that it's easier seeing these characters in an AU as well. So, most of these guys are in high school and the weather is like the weather where I live. And yes, lovely romance and maybe some sex but who knows. Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters. Rated M because of possible swearing and sex scenes. Enjoy**

 _(Starting here forever)_

Sanji sat up in bed, lights a cigarette and blows a puff of smoke out. The lump next to him shifted and let out an inaudible moan before turning over. Sanji stared at the woman sleeping next to him, before getting out of bed and getting his clothes on. _One night stands are just too easy,_ he thought as he tip toed out of this woman's apartment and headed to his foster home. He finished his cigarette about halfway to his home and lit up another one.

He's hoping that Zeff isn't awake to whoop his ass for coming home at 6 in the morning on a Monday morning. But that doesn't matter, not like Sanji ever obeyed his foster father before. Being those kids who would always go home jumping, Sanji never had patience for higher authorities. He'd rather do things his way and his way only.

If he wanted to stay out late then he'll do it. If he wanted to smoke weed with his friend Ace, he would. Nothing ever stopped him from this self-destructive behaviour, but somehow Zeff convinced him to stay at home more often than going out to parties. It was partially due to Sanji's natural love for cooking and Zeff's hardass attitude.

When Sanji climbed the tree into his room, Zeff was already up and waiting for him.

"Eggplant, what the hell are you doing home so late?" Zeff asked.

"None of your business," Sanji muttered, throwing the butt out the window. "I'm going to school." He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to prepare a light lunch. Light so he can skip and go anywhere but the school yard.

"What the hell did you say!?" He heard the heavy steps of Zeff as he headed down the wooden stairs. His wooden leg seemed to echo louder this time. Sanji knew he fucked up somewhere but the pride in him made him bite back an apology.

"Nothing." Sanji continued packing his light lunch, which consisted of a light sandwich, some homemade vegetable crackers and humus; and a small fruit cup. He hated those fucking things, but someone – Probably that weirdo Franky who lived next door to them – gave it to them and Sanji was not the type to waste food.

"Don't you dare come back this late yer hear?" Zeff said close to Sanji's ear. Sanji jumped a bit, and backed away quickly. He didn't even hear the old geezer come that close to him. _How?_ Sanji just nodded and Zeff sent him on his way.

Sanji was going to skip class, he hated the first two. Though he was a smart kid, Sanji just never liked showing up. He disliked his knuckle headed classmates and thought that working alone without any distractions – namely two kids named Luffy and Usopp – was much more beneficial for his health. Regardless, he still showed up for the last two, but that's to ogle at the nice view he had.

But as he walked to school, something hit him on the back of his head. Glaring, he turned around to see Luffy and Usopp and Chopper dragging a green-haired boy with them. Sanji gave no mind to them and headed his usual shortcut. During this time, he gave the fruit cup to a homeless man named Brook who thanked him ever so generously. It's been a tradition for him, the more fruit cups that Zeff took in, the more Brook got.

"Uh… Sanji-san?" Brook said, slurping the juice and fruit.

"Hm?" Sanji asked, lighting up another cigarette. He wondered if he should invest in an e-cigarette and save some cash. But somehow he lost himself in thought and wasn't paying attention to what Brook was saying. "Sorry, could you—" A small boy wearing a straw hat came barreling out of nowhere and colliding with him.

A grunt escaped Sanji's mouth, and his smoke fell out. Luffy stood there, hands on his hips and laughing. This irritated Sanji to no end as he pulled out another roll.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried. "Are you going to be in class today?"

"Maybe," he answered, lighting it up and taking a nice long drag.

"It would be cool if you are. We got a new classmate!" Sanji looked at the younger boy curiously. _A new classmate?_ He looked up to where the straw hat boy was pointing. Sure enough, he was pointing to the green-haired boy, looking down at his boots. Usopp and Chopper were trying to converse with him to no avail. Clearly that marimo didn't feel like talking. No matter, neither did Sanji at this point.

Luffy talked the entire way there, mainly about meat and some other crap no one wanted to hear, till something perked Sanji's interest.

"So, the new kid's name Zoro and rumor has it that he got kicked out of three different schools!" Luffy exclaimed, before shoving something into his mouth. Sanji stared at him, slightly appalled. Not because of Zoro's supposed bad boy history, but at the gluttony known as Luffy D Monkey. _Whatever, I'm going now._

Sanji jumped over the parking barrier and headed to the smoking corner. He grinned when he saw Ace, Nami and Robin already there. They stared at him, then at Luffy.

"Ace!" Luffy screamed. "Why aren't you coming to class!?"

"Not today Luffy!" Ace called back. "I have something to do!"

"Can I come!?"

"Not today. How about tomorrow?" Luffy's smile wavered a bit before he just nodded.

"Okay! It's a promise!" He ran into the school, screaming and laughing. Sanji wondered how Ace could handle Luffy on a day to day basis. Honestly, just being around him gives Sanji a massive headache.

"Alright," Ace said. "Let's go." The girls nodded and started walking. Ace followed, then Sanji.

"Oi." A single word somehow drew Sanji's attention back to the school. In the parking lot, he saw Zoro standing there. His eyes narrowed into an intense glare. That didn't last long though. Sanji just scowled back before turning his head and walking away. Something that everyone in his life was good at.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Melancholy)_

 _What the hell what his problem?_ Sanji thought as he followed Ace, Nami and Robin to their little hide out. Unfortunately for them, another gang is already there. Ace cocked his head to the side as he walked up to the leader. The leader had a stupid big nose, like a clown's. He gave them a devilish grin before laughing.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace asked, cracking his knuckles. "Get out."

The weird big nosed kid laughed. "Why don't _you_ leave!? You're in Leader Buggy's area!"

"Hell no." Ace grabbed the closest person – which happened to be some other weird kid with a lot of fur and ears sticking out of him – and whipped him into a wall. Ace then gave Leader Buggy a menacing glare and told them to get out. This time, Buggy's crew left him, but Buggy and a lady stayed behind.

 _I don't have time for this._ Sanji thought, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He walked up beside Ace and stared down on the two. He hoped that his glare would be enough to drive the beautiful lady away from this place and Sanji didn't have to let Ace deal with her. She didn't. Sanji got irritated.

"You shitty idiot and your shitty crew," he said, blowing the smoke in Buggy's face. "You better get out of here, before I break your fucking nose."

Out of nowhere, Buggy pulled out a large hunting knife. "Who are you callin' big nose!?" He lunged forward, scraping Sanji's side. Hot, searing pain burns through his body but he chose to fight through the pain.

His leg shot up and kicked the knife out of Buggy's hand. Buggy stared in shock at that move but recovered quickly. He then grabbed more hunting knives out, all equal in size, and whipped them at Sanji. Sanji tried his best to dodge them, but a couple nicked his sides and face. Growling, he kicked Buggy in the stomach. When he did that, Buggy stabbed him in the calf. Sanji let out a scream of pain. His legs were his best weapon.

"Fuck!" he screamed out, hopping back. "You shitty clown, I'll kill you!"

Buggy just laughed, which made Sanji grow red from anger. "I'd like to see you try, pretty boy!" Buggy just stood there laughing, unaware of the looming danger that is Sanji growing behind him.

Sanji, using his good leg, kicked him in the back, the tailbone, the ass, the back of the knees and finally the calf. Sanji made sure he attacked the calf with as much strength as possible. Somewhere in the process, something snapped with a horrifying crack. Buggy screamed out in agony as his lady friend, with a horrified look on her face, dragged him again.

"That'll teach ya to mess with me," Sanji said, putting out his cigarette on Buggy's forehead. The lady ran as fast as she could out of there. No way would she want to face the wrath of the blond man. Little did she know, Sanji would never hurt a woman, that would just be a sin against humanity.

Ace laughed, before sitting down. "Man Sanji you were good!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji sat down next to Ace, who had a baggie between his fingers. "What's that?"

"Looks like heroin," Robin said, sitting on a rock.

"Why do you have that?" Nami asked. "More importantly, how much money was it?"

"Don't worry, I paid for it. No harm done to your little piggy bank," Ace said, grinning. He got out a pipe and stuck it in Sanji's mouth. "Bro, it's for the pain. Your leg looks nasty."

"You know I don't do hard shit like that," Sanji said, lighting up another cigarette. "I do weed and nicotine. Never heroin, coke, that fun shit."

"Boo, you're no fun." Ace pouted and shoved the baggie away. Sanji looked over to where the ladies where. Nami sat on top of a rock counting the money she had accumulated through other means. That may or may not have involved blackmail in certain people, like Mr. Smoker. Regardless, she grinned at how much she had and how much she will have.

Robin sat there, staring straight ahead. She always looked like she's thinking about something yet she won't ever tell anyone. It's a secret that Robin only knew. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking of, but he had a feeling that Robin would most likely say, "Nothing important". Regardless, Sanji still asked.

"Robin-chan, what are you thinking about today?"

She looks at him, and smiled. "Nothing important."

His leg was killing him. Sanji wasn't able to work for the past three days due to the unbearable pain in his left calf. Zeff of course yelled at him, but that didn't matter at this moment. His leg was inflamed and infected from the knife that Buggy drew in. All he could do now was to bear the pain and take those anti-biotics the doctor gave.

Sanji bit down into the pillow as Zeff did his own treatment. The wound was jagged and waiting for the hospital to deal with it just wasn't an option for Sanji. So Zeff tried his best at giving Sanji stitches.

"You shitty geezer!" Sanji screamed. "This fucking hurts!"

"Shut the hell up!" Zeff yelled back. "You're the one who had to fight, if you didn't then this wouldn't have happened. So suck it up!"

"You aren't doing it right!" Sanji felt tears brimming his eyes. He couldn't handle the pain, it slowly became too much for him to bear.

"Fine! I'll call a better doctor than the shitty hospital," Zeff said, getting up and reaching for the phone. "You stay put Eggplant. Wouldn't want you to suffer any more than you already had." Sanji shot daggers towards Zeff but that didn't last long. The pain returned with a strong bite to it. He screamed out in agony once more.

That's when someone knocked on the window. Sanji growled and staggered over to deal with the person. Shockingly, it was Zoro. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before climbing in. Sanji staggered back and fell on his back. The pain somehow subsided for a little bit before coming back. He let out an inhuman scream before collapsing in a fit of agony.

"Can you keep it down?" Zoro asked. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Shut it marimo!" Sanji said back through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to make sure I have a leg!"

"Huh?" He reached down and rolled up his pants leg for the green-haired boy to see. What Zoro saw didn't even look normal. The leg was swollen to the size of a watermelon and was spewing pus and blood out. The leg itself was purple and black in color. It was seriously infected and Zoro instantly regretted what he said.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked the blond.

"You should know what happened. Rumor had it that you knew the streets and still do," Sanji hissed. "That's what Ace told me."

"Ace…" Zoro blanked out for a moment as he thought back to Ace. A devil in an angel costume that man is. And the blond is working for him. He's shocked that the blond didn't lose a leg earlier. "I got away from that."

Sanji didn't respond, the pain felt too much for the poor boy to handle. The door opened and an old lady walked in with Chopper by her side.

"Doctorine," Chopper said. "I know him. He's in Luffy's English class."

"Chopper that isn't important," Doctorine answered. "Anyways, let's see how bad the infection is, shall we?" Zoro took this opportunity to sneak away and out the window. Yet he stuck around to watch.

Sanji must have had passed out halfway through the procedure, because when he regain consciousness again it was night. Though he was unaware of the time, he knew that the sun wasn't shining anymore. His eyes rested on a figure in the room. It had a strong built and what looked like short hair. The figure walked closer and out of nowhere, Sanji reached his hand out to hold and embrace the figure. The figure's hand felt warm and strong to the touch. That hand never left Sanji's.

But Sanji couldn't stay away for very long, it was either the drugs he was on or from pure exhaustion he was facing earlier. Either way, Sanji felt his mind losing control as he slipped back into the darkness. Before he did though, the figure tried to run away, Sanji held on.

"Don't go," he said. With that, the figure stayed till Sanji fell asleep. "Don't go, please?"

A voice answered after he passed out. "I won't. Promise."

 **A/N: I should note that the hospitals here in Canada (actually I don't know about anywhere else, but in Alberta...) have a ridiculously** **long wait time. It can take up to 4 hours before you're out of the waiting room, then another 4-7 hours wait for the doctor alone. But since Sanji's condition is so severe he could have gone in earlier. Regardless, it's still 2-4 hours in the wait room. Sighs. Oh well. Hope you enjoy, Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Untouchable)_

Ever since that day Zoro came through Sanji's window, Zoro had been sneaking in every night, much to Sanji's dismay. He didn't want the green-haired boy in his room, yet he couldn't bring himself to kick the boy out. Zoro provided Sanji this strange comfort he didn't know another man could give.

At first, the shared space between them was awkward. Sanji slept in his bed, while Zoro slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. Mostly Zoro just sat by Sanji's side till he fell asleep and he released Zoro's hand. Zoro didn't mind it though, he enjoyed being loved by someone even if it is a gang member.

Unknownst to Sanji, there's another motive for Zoro staying by Sanji's side all those nights. He wanted to protect the blond from the menace known as Ace D. Portgas. He would never tell Sanji what Ace really is. That's something he had to find out on his own.

"Hey," Sanji said one night. Zoro looked up, staring at him with his usual intensity. Something Sanji had grown to love. "Do you want to sleep in the bed with me?" His eyes grew wide and nearly fell out of the socket. Is the blond serious?

"Well?"

"Uh… Sure," Zoro said, getting up and grabbing the pillow. He placed it down next to the blond and laid down. Sanji turned and stared deep into his soul. Zoro had to break the gaze and turned around. All he wanted to do was sleep, but Sanji made it difficult. But hey, at least his leg is healing, thanks to Doctorine and Chopper.

"Will you be in class tomorrow?" Zoro asked, trying to hide his blushing face. Sanji didn't answer for a bit. That forced the green-haired boy to turn to face the blond. Upon looking at the angelic face, Zoro felt heat in his cheeks rise and the blood rushing to a certain place. Sanji didn't notice.

"Hopefully, why?" he asked, looking at the blushing boy. "Oi, are you sick or something?"

"Uh… No," Zoro said, looking down. Yup, he had a boner. "Just curious, you've been out for a while." Sanji laughed.

"I'm not going to be able to graduate."

That perked Zoro's interest. "Why not?"

A cloud of smoke surrounds them. "Because, I've been missing too many classes. I've missed so much that the principal actually threatened to expel me," Sanji chuckled again. "I've been house jumping for as long as I could remember, and you're the first person to actual wonder if I'm able to graduate or not."

"Huh," Zoro said. "It's okay, I don't think I'll be able to graduate too."

Now that perked Sanji's interest. "Why not?" Zoro didn't answer. A long winded silence twirled the air between them. It took only a second to realize that Zoro was fast asleep. Sanji just stared at the sleeping boy, before leaning in close and gently gave him a small kiss. Zoro didn't stir at all.

Little did Zoro know, Sanji's cheeks were red as well. He wondered how the sleeping boy managed to miss that. Is it because of his own red face that clouded his judgement? Or is it something else? Regardless, Sanji is glad that Zoro is here. He happened to be the only person that visited Sanji during his recovery.

He did show up for class the next day. Sanji sat through all of his classes for the first time in a long time. The teachers were shocked he was there, and some were unable to recover from the shock that the problematic child had shown up. Regardless, they still paid extra attention to him, knowing that he's a smart kid who fell into the wrong crowd.

Sanji didn't cause any trouble with anyone. All he did was sit and listen. Lunchtime rolled around and the blond realized he would be screwed. Normally lunch involved eating under the bridge with Ace, Nami and Robin. But today, that didn't seemed like an option. Sighing, he grabbed his homemade lunch and headed outside into the cold September air. He ignored it and picked a quiet corner to sit in.

A shadow loomed over him, causing him to look up. Zoro stood above him, holding his own lunch – which is just a packaged bread he got from the cafeteria.

"You're in my spot," he said. That somehow irked Sanji.

"What did you say Marimo?" he asked, glaring at the marimo.

"Didn't know you knew Japanese Dartboard Eyebrow," Zoro said, sitting down next to the blonde. He tore the plastic packaging with his teeth, before chomping down on the bun. Sanji couldn't help but think that isn't even close to being a proper meal.

He handed Zoro the extra pair of chopsticks and the other lunch he made for Ace. But since Ace wasn't here, Zoro is the next best thing.

"You made that?" Zoro asked, taking the lunch and chopsticks without question.

"Yeah. I don't know if you wanted a fork instead," Sanji said.

"Nah, chopsticks are fine." They didn't say anything more. All Sanji could hear was the sound of chopsticks scraping at the plastic container and the sound of chewing. He wanted to touch the younger boy's hand, but didn't. Little did he know, the younger boy felt the same way. But they both knew that doing that would be jeopardizing the safety of each other.

Someone watched them eat together. A sly smile spread across their face, before the figure disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

(Shine Bright)

The wound healed, thanks to Chopper's skill as a young doctor, Sanji's leg never looked better. In fact, he is still able to kick and walk around, which is perfect for him. Even if he did lose his leg, Sanji is grateful that Buggy never stabbed him in the hand. That would have killed Sanji's soul and pride as a chef.

Something else changed in him too; even though Sanji didn't know about it yet – but Sanji stopped hanging around Ace. It wasn't intentional but rather it just happened. The blond would much rather hang around Zoro during the lunch hour. Though both would never talk – Zoro was not much of a talker in general – it was nice to be around him. The green-haired boy gave off a calming yet fierce nature that could draw or push away attention.

Sanji liked that though. He liked that Zoro had that power over people and it made it easier to be around him. Plus, it makes it easy to tease the younger boy as he gets angry easily and quickly too.

"Oi, Marimo," Sanji said, sitting down. Zoro was already there, napping. Sanji kicked him in the leg, waking up the heavy sleeper. "OI!"

"Whaat?" Zoro said, sitting up. "What the hell cook!?" Sanji dropped the lunch in front of the younger boy, who immediately grabbed it. Then he scarfed it down.

"Yo, you could savour the meal," Sanji said, opening up his lunch.

"No way, it tastes better if I eat it right away."

"What kind of logic is that!?" They started to argue through mouthfuls of food. Sanji started to notice how easy it was to talk to Zoro. In fact, he felt like he could talk to him about anything. Which they have done. Normally it started off with Sanji kicking Zoro for sleeping, then it turns to how to properly eat food. Somehow, though, they started talking about dreams, hobbies and anything to fill the air.

Sanji now knows that Zoro was expelled from his last school, but not for reasons anyone else is thinking. He was expelled for helping someone. The story went that Zoro's friend Kuina was being attacked by some no life. Taking matters into his own hands, Zoro challenged the no life to a duel. In the end, everyone knew who won. Yet for some sick reason Kuina betrayed the younger boy, casting him out of her life and the school forever. That's why he moved from Japan to Canada out of all places. But he was a school hopper, jumping from school to school till he finally settled on this one.

On the contrary, Zoro now understands why Sanji hates coming to the blasted place. He doesn't need, or rather he doesn't want it. Education is something Sanji is fine without. He knew why Sanji resented all the foster fathers he had. They always leave him standing in the background just waiting for them to come back. Eventually he got sick and tired of that and decided to rebel. Zoro doesn't blame him.

Sanji seemed to learn everything about the green-haired boy. From his favourite food (White rice, could you get any more boring than that?) to his favourite hobby (Kendo, a sport he did in Japan) to his dreams (To be the world's greatest swordsman). The more he learned about the swordsman, the more the cook fell in love with him. It just happened. As if a divine power is helping these two along.

"What are you going to do about?" Doflamingo said, smoking a cigarette.

"Not sure, I want my blondie back," Ace answered, grinning darkly. "All I know is that Zoro has to go."

"Leave it to me," Mihawk said, getting up. "I'll get your blondie back." Ace just grinned before waving the older man off. Ace put his head on his hands, as he stared at the couple sitting together and arguing. Sanji never talked to Ace like that. In fact, Sanji rarely talked to Ace at all. But now, he's sitting with someone he literally just met a week ago and they're talking like old friends? That's unacceptable. Completely unacceptable.

Ace clenched his teeth. What does that moss-head have that I don't? He had known Sanji longer and three years is a long time. Now some guy from god knows where comes in and Sanji falls for him hard? That isn't fair.

In fact, Ace was very sure that Sanji was straight. From all those lovely one night stands to him flirting shamelessly with every woman he saw. He hasn't seen the blond do that in a while either. All his attention was devoted to Zoro. What the serious fuck?

"Oohoho," Doflamingo laughed. "Someone's jealous!"

"I am not jealous!" Ace glared at him. "Not jealous at all."

Zoro had his own secrets to hide. He never wanted to admit something to Sanji, in the fear of losing him. Zoro never wants Sanji to know that he knew Ace from another school. The raven haired boy was infamous in the surrounding areas, which was why Zoro was initially drawn to him. The older boy gave him a place to live after the incident in Japan.

But there was the obvious down side. Zoro was constantly expelled for various reasons: Drugs, fighting, stealing and the minor prostitution. A shameful past that he could never reveal to anyone ever again.

Zoro was smart though, he left Ace and hurried to get off the streets as a hood rat. Unfortunately, without Ace by his side, Zoro was alone. He lived alone but wasn't able to find a place to sleep. Instead, homelessness took over and he became a statistic. Sure his parents sent him money from Japan (he forced them to stay over there, it isn't fair to them if they had to pack up and leave over their son's carelessness), but in Canada, that translate into practically enough for food.

Doesn't matter, Zoro was fine with it. But as the winter months starts to roll in, Zoro started to get worried. Sleeping on the side of the road was not ideal for the harsh winters.

That's when he just so happened to stumble upon Sanji's open window. Delirious, Zoro made the decision to jump through it and that's that.

He would never tell the blond the truth, so instead he lied. He said that he happened to walk by, and jumped in for the hell of it. Sanji, of course, kicked him in the chest for that, then called him a pervert. Like he's one to talk, the man have had 14 one night stands with various women.

But just thinking of the blond sparked something in Zoro. Something odd. Feelings were never his style, but the blond sparked something in him. But this made Zoro question pretty much everything. Was he gay? Was he bi? Asexual? Pansexual? He didn't know. He wondered if the blond felt the same confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

_(What Does that Hold?)_

Sanji laid back on his bed, smoking. It's been what, three weeks since he stopped hanging around Ace, and Sanji never felt better to be honest. He never thought that leaving that would be so easy and so freeing. Plus he'd stopped sleeping around. That quick fulfilment of pleasure doesn't work for him anymore. He wanted something more. Something that he knew for a long time that women didn't have.

It was obvious to Sanji as a thirteen year old, that Sanji can't see himself marrying a woman, or dating one as a matter of fact. That just wouldn't suit him. Instead, he had dirty fantasies about what men could do to him. Does that make him gay? Guess so, but that's something he didn't want to admit just yet. He heard what Ace said about gays and just the thought gives chills down his spine.

So those one night stands were cover ups, they meant nothing to him. Sure, getting off inside someone was nice, but really those women served one purpose for Sanji, as much as he hated himself for thinking that. Those women were essentially walking, talking strokers. Sanji hid that embarrassment away.

He hated that fact. He used those ladies to get off and that disgusted him. _No more,_ he thought. _I'll never be the same asshole._ He finished his cigarette, smashed the butt into the astray. He wondered if he could curb his smoking habit too. _One thing at a time Sanji. One thing at a time._

Sanji got up and looked outside, there he is again. Zoro stood outside in the cold, wearing nothing but a T-shirt, as he walked by Sanji's house. Zoro didn't stop or wave, or knock. Instead, the green-haired teen just kept walking and ignoring the already raised hand Sanji had. _What the hell?_ Sanji raised his window and stuck his head out.

"OI! MARIMO!" Sanji shouted, scaring the crap out of Zoro. Zoro stiffly turned around to face the cook, who's waving his hand and grinning. "What the hell are you doing!? My house is here! Did you get lost!?"

"Hell no!" Zoro shot back. "Go away ero-cook!" Ero-cook? That's a new insult.

"What!? Why?"

"Because I don't want to be associated with someone who has a stupid eyebrow!" Okay, now Zoro is just pissing Sanji off. "Plus! I can't be seen with someone who's perverted and disgusting like you are!"

A sword stabbed straight through Sanji's chest. He held it in some pain as his heart writhed in pain from the endless comments. Sanji could barely understand why Zoro was acting like this. Is he PMSing? Regardless, Sanji wasn't going to back down. He jumped out of his window and tackled the green-haired teen to the ground.

He did something that he knew he never wanted to do, but this is to get Zoro out of whatever mentality he's in. Sanji punched Zoro in the jaw. Something Sanji prides himself in not doing. He hated fights that involves him using his hand. A hand is a cook's life, if the hand broke then a cook is useless. Still Sanji punched Zoro in the jaw.

Zoro didn't do anything. He just laid there, breathing hard. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were brimming with something. Sanji pressed his hands into Zoro's chest, feeling his heart race and his lungs fill and empty with air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanji asked.

"Get off you shitty cook," Zoro said, stabbing the final sword into Sanji's soul and heart. Sanji did what the green haired teen asked, he walked away without giving Zoro a second glance.

On the ground, Zoro can't stop the emotions flowing out of him. He covered his eyes in a vain attempt to slow them down, but it'd be useless. They're already out and pouring down. Nothing he could do now. He laid on the ground, crying his eyes out, unsure of what to do next. He'd never been in this kind of situation before.

What do you do when your heart snaps in half?

"Zoro, is that you?" Zoro looked up to see Kid Leader Luffy standing over him. He had his head cocked to the side, wondering what's wrong with the swordsman. "You're crying, why?"

"Nothing, 'm not crying," Zoro said, getting up and rubbing away his tears and snot.

"You look like you're crying."

"I ain't cryin' so stop talking about it!" Luffy tilted his head to the side, then grabbed Zoro by the arm. It was cold to the touch. Luffy noticed how red the skin had become. Zoro may not even know it yet, but the longer he stayed in the October snow, the easier it becomes for him to freeze to death.

"Come with me," Luffy said, dragging Zoro behind him. For someone so skinny, Zoro was surprised at how Strong Luffy actually is. He managed to drag the muscular teen all the way to a shabby apartment. Regardless it's still shelter, something Zoro needed whether he asked for it or not. "Don't worry, Shanks doesn't mind me having company over."

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro asked. Luffy just grinned and laughed. He didn't say anything more, except to tell Zoro to take his ass into the bathroom. After Zoro made himself presentable, he walked back out to see Ace standing there. He swallowed at the sight.

"What are you doing back here?" Ace asked, glaring at the teen. Zoro was unable to answer, what could he say? Ace walked up to the younger teen and grabs him by the neck, pinning him the wall. "Get out."

"Ace!" Luffy cried from the kitchen. "Where's the meat!?"

"We don't have any!" Ace shouted back.

"You misunderstand…" Zoro started to say. "Luffy invited me here!"

"What!?" Ace turned towards the kitchen. "Luffy did you invite Zoro!?"

"Yeah!" Scowling, Ace allowed the green haired boy to be free. Zoro held onto his neck, breathing calmly. He glared at Ace's back, but makes no effort to attack the raven haired teen. It's dishonourable to attack someone in the back, and it just wastes energy. Before Luffy came back, Ace kneeled down to Zoro and whispered something in his ear.

"I know you want to keep Sanji safe. Here, I have a preposition for you." Zoro listened in, curious at the offer. "Come back to me. I won't harm your lover in anyway if you come back." Zoro froze, unsure of what to do. He remembered Mihawk's words as he laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

 _"_ _Ace will kill you if you dare show your face near that blond chef again. I won't hesitate to slash a wound in your chest in you do. I think you remembered the lovely scar I gave you a few years back. I hope you obey these wishes."_

"You won't let Mihawk kill me, right?" he asked.

"Right, only if you come back and work for me," Ace said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking about the options here, Zoro makes his decision quickly. He knew that he wanted to keep Sanji safe, as it's the only thing he could do. And he knew that Ace will never go back on his words. Ace was good like that.

"Alright, I'll come back." Zoro said, looking purposefully into the raven haired teen's eyes.

Ace broke out into a grin. "Welcome back, old friend."


End file.
